My Dear Daisy
by Miissi
Summary: Inspirada en la canción "Ours" de Taylor Swift, Kurosaki ya no puede contener los sentimientos hacia Teru y no le importara lo que piense la gente, pues ese amor es solo de ellos.


ESTE ES MI PRIMER FIC*-* Y LA VERDAD ESTOY MUY EMOCIONADA POR VER LOS REVIEWS n.n y Bueno bueno, tengo que decir esto ya que este Fic es sobre uno de mis mangas favoritos Dengeki Daisy*-* (BABA) okya xd

Los Personajes a continuación nombrados no me pertenecen son obra de Kyousuke Motomi :3

**Mi Querido Daisy(One-Shot)**

DAISY... Alguna vez quisiste decir algo y no sabias con que palabras comenzar a hablar. Quiero confesarmele al chico que me gusta, pero tengo miedo de que me rechace, que me aconsejas hacer?

Teru :)

TERU, estoy sorprendido de que me digas eso la verdad es que yo creo que deberias esperar a estar segura de que esa persona siente lo mismo, quizas él se te confiese primero. Nunca sabes que pueda pasar. De todas formas siempre tendras mi apoyo Teru, recuerda eso.

Daisy.

Teru ya sabia perfectamente lo que sentia por Kurosaki, sabia que Él era Daisy. Y tambien sabia que sentia algo por ella aunque él siguiera manteniendo esa imagen de conserje bastardo. Estaba pensando en decirle que le gustaba pero no sabia como Kurosaki respondería a una confesión como esa.

- Maldita sea - dijo Kurosaki para si mientras cerraba su telefono celular.

- ¿Pasa algo Kurosaki? - Dijo Teru mientras colgaba su delantal y caminaba hacia Kurosaki.

- Sí, pasa algo - Esta respuesta dejó sorprendida a Teru.

- Ah... ¿que es eso que pasa entonces?

- Ya es hora...

- Hora de que? - teru se desesperaba cada vez más. Kurosaki abrio su telefono y comenzo a leer.

- "Alguna vez quisiste decir algo y no sabias con que palabras comenzar a hablar" - Teru se quedó sorprendida con la boca abierta miraba fijamente a Kurosaki y no podia creer lo que pasaba.

- Emh... Yo... Se que tú eres Diasy... - Las palabras le salieron entrecortadas. Kurosaki veia a Teru, y aunque sabia que esto pasaria algun no penso que lo diria de esta manera.

- Yo tambien se que soy Daisy, Y Daisy Te Ama sabes? - las lagrimas comenzaron a correr por el ruborizado rostro de la pequeña chica, Kurosaki se crispo a tal acto y la abrazo sin pensarlo. Teru tenia la cabeza encondida en el pecho de Kurosaki y lagrimas seguian corriendo sus mejillas.

- Sabes que Teru ama a Daisy? - Dijo ella alzando el rostro viendo fijamente al rubio.

- Lo sé - Kurosaki bajo su rostro y vió a los ojos a Teru, acaricio su cabello y beso su frente.

Teru se estremeció y lo abrazo aun más fuerte, no queria dejarlo. Era su amor verdadero, el que siempre habia estado alli por ella, Lo amaba y aunque esas palabras no podian ser pronunciadas en ese momento, sabia muy bien que despues de esto las cosas irian distintas para los 2. Teru comenzó a tararear una canción.

- _Así que no preocu__pes tu mente, La gente tira piedras a las cosas que brillan, y la vida hace que el amor se vea dificil, Hay mucho en juego, La corriente puede ir en contra..._

- _Pero este amor es nuestro - _Dijeron al final en unisono.

Siguieron abrazados por un largo rato, ninguno queria separarse del otro. No querian romper ese momento magico que ambos vivian, por qué ahora no seria lo mismo entre Teru y Kurosaki. Habria algo más, algo más.

- _Nunca sabes que esperar de las personas, los fantasmas de tu pasado me saltaran encima, al acecho en las sombras con sus sonrisas pintadas, pero no me importa, porque ahora eres mio_.

Al terminar de tararear esa canción la pequeña castaña, Kurosaki acaricio el labio inferior de Teru con su pulgar y fue acercandose lentamente hacia ella, con delicadeza y un poco de miedo posó sus labios sobre los de la chica. Ambos sintieron que caminaban sobre nubes, era un momento magico. El rubio movió lentamente sus labios con los de la chica, no queria asustarla y menos lastimarla, tenia miedo. Teru respondió al beso y enredo sus delicados dedos en el cobrizo cabello del conserje atrayendoló hacia ella, Kurosaki tomo a la chica por la cintura y fué separandose poco a poco de la chica.

- Te Amo - dijo el rubio viendola fijamente.

- Yo también, y hasta más - Teru lo tomo desprevenido y le dio un beso escapadizo al joven conserje. Este se rió.

- ¡No te vayas acostumbrando! - dijo Kurosaki intentando ser serio, pero no podia serlo la amaba y no podria negarle absolutamente nada. La pequeña hizo un puchero y Kurosaki no pudo resistirse más y la volvió a besar. Esta vez con más ganas que las anteriores.

La chica respondió de nuevo al beso, pero se aparto más rapido.

- No te vayas acostumbrando - dijo con una risita traviesa y corrió hacia la cocina.

Así estaban sumidos en el amor que se tenian el uno al otro, sin importar el pasado, o lo que pueda pasar en el futuro, De eso se trata amar.

'_Cause I love the gap between your teeth_

_And I love the riddles that you speak_

_And any snatch remarks from my father about your tattoos_

_Will be ignored, 'cause my heart is yours. _

Taylor Swift.


End file.
